prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Skywatch
Skywatch is an area in Prodigy. It features storm element pets and items. Appearance On the map, Skywatch is located in the upper-left corner. There is a beanstalk that leads up to a band of clouds, and houses are found on top of it along with a factory. In Skywatch, the ground is made of clouds and mysterious metal tiles that can levitate, and the whole thing appears to be upheld by a series of pipes, propellers, and a beanstalk. In battle, you can see yourself in a room with clocks and gears in the background inside the factory, but also a nice view of outside fields of rolling cloud in the exterior to factories. In-Game Description "Benni and Broccolina are in need of a wizard To get Skywatch back under control. Learn storm spells and Earn the warden keystone of Skywatch." Non-playable Characters The current Master Wizard of this elemental area is Eugene, the grandfather of Benni & Broccolina. Benni-sprite.png Broccolina-sprite.png Eugene-sprite.png Bosses and Their Elements These are the bosses that you must fight to complete Skywatch. * Rainy Storm (Water) * Sandy Storm (Plant) * Frosty Storm (Ice) * Stormy storm (water) Merchant Items Relic Rings Obtained Here * Basic Storm Relic (for Spark Sphere) * Strong Storm Relic (for Shockwave) * Powerful Storm Relic (for Ion Cannon) Pets These pets can be found here: * Hob * Cloud Nibbler * Cloud Neek * Snoots * Browl * Evolotus * Luminite * Squawks * Cogmite * Bitbot * Aracute * Nebluff (Bounty only) Sides on battles only: * Cloaker * Rascal * Scally Some pets that used to be obtainable by rescuing but no longer are able to be encountered are: * Soral Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Skywatch that aren't member-only: * Bolt-Head (first name) * (first name) Stormchaser Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Skywatch: * Robo-(first name) * (first name) the Mechanic * Super (first name) Trivia * It used to be Skywatch with Cumulo as the Master Wizard and brothers Stratus & Nimbus, but now it's full of quests with Benni and Broccolina, with grandpa Eugene as Master wizard. * One of the hardest (and one of the last) missions here is defeating the 4 boss clouds, Stormy Cloud, Rainy Cloud, Sandy Cloud, Icy Cloud, and then the finale - Boss Cloud - almost harder than the Dark Tower. The 4 clouds get very mad, wanting to take the weather into their own hands, and team together with the hardest boss of all: Boss Cloud, Stormy Cloud, Rainy Cloud, Dusty Cloud, and Icy Cloud, all at the same time, no healing. * In a recent update, all chests here have turned Non-member. Locations AG CloudyPass.png|Cloudy Pass AG ScrewballShack.png|Screwball Shack (Outer) AG ScrewballShackInner.png|Screwball Shack: Inner AG SkyShower.png|Sky Shower AG Lower Bean-o-vator.png|Lower Bean-O-vator AG Upper Bean-O-vator.png|Upper Bean-O-vator AG FactoryEntrance.png|Factory Entrance AG BlastDoors.png|Blast Doors AG Factory-MainHall.png|Factory: Main Hall AG Factory-OldMan'sRoom.png|Factory: Old Man's Room AG Gardener'sHut-Inner.png|Gardener's Hut: Inner AG Garden'sHut-Exterior.png|Gardener's Hut: Exterior AG TheWindTunnel.png|The Wind Tunnel AG TheGreatGraters.png|The Great Graters AG SkywatchOutskirts.png|Skywatch Outskirts AG BreezyPass.png|Breezy Pass AG EndChamber.png|End Chamber Category:Areas Category:Storm